Mysterious Disappearance
by twilotter lover
Summary: Whilst sneaking out Harry, Ron and Hermione hear something they shouldn't. After being found by Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape they are all whisked away to an unknown destination. Will they ever make it back? If so will they all live to tell the tale?
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Disappearance

**Please no flames! I'm sorry for those who are waiting for the other fanfics I will update them as soon as possible. I do not own Harry Potter the amazing J.K Rowling does.**

"Come on quick!" Harry whispered furiously to his two best friends. The trio were out on an adventure but not the usual three headed dog and basilisk adventures, but simply to find out panicking Hermione's exam result.

"I'm so scared, I'm sure I got question 6 wrong," whimpered Hermione.

"Well if you don't shut up we will get caught," snapped the youngest weasley male who didn't like missing precious sleep time. The three of them hid under the cloak and left the tower. Suddenly, they heard a low purr and a patter of feet coming toward them. They recognised the cat as Mrs Norris.

The cat meowed loudly trying to get attention.

"Shush," whispered Ron trying to coax the cat to leave them alone but, it only meowed louder. Ron and Hermione were panicking now but Harry had come prepared. He usually took midnight strolls and had expected this slight issue. He through the ugly cat a cat treat and it shut up immediately.

"Thanks mate," whispered Ron looking beyond relived.

"Any time," whispered the raven haired Boy before the trio continued creeping towards the Potions classroom.

They crept along the long corridors until they could hear voices in the distance and not hushed ones. They were having an argument.

"Is that Professor McGonagall's voice?" asked the brown haired girl quietly.

"Ye and its Dumbledore and Snape's too," whispered Harry back. To get to the classroom you had to pass by the bat of the dungeons' office. The voices became clearer.

"YOU MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN RAISING HIM LIKE A PIG FOR SLAUGHTER!" yelled Snape.

"Let me explain please…" tried the Headmaster but he was cut off by his deputy.

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN? YOU HAVE RAISED THE BOY JUST FOR HIM TO DIE AT THE RIGHT MOMENT! ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO TELL HIM OR ARE WE KEEPING IT A SECRET THAT HARRY IS A HORCROX!" shouted his furious head of house.

The trio stopped dead in the corridor. Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry who was shocked and now had tears streaming down his face.

"I have to die," stuttered the boy who was gulping back his sobs. Hermione was hugging him so hard and Ron was too shocked for words. The voices had stopped after hearing Harry's muffled sobs as the door was slightly open.

"It sounds like a student out for a midnight stroll," said Professor Dumbledore.

"In tears?" questioned the Potions master.

Professor Dumbledore opened the door and knew immediately who it was. Who else could have vanished so quickly?

"Harry, I know your there," said Dumbledore softly. The sobs instantly silenced.

"Come on Harry take off the cloak or if not you maybe Mr Weasley or Miss Granger," he finished.

The trio gasped and Ron and Hermione stared at Harry who had a shower of tears streaming down his face.

"Come on Harry, I'll take it off," whispered Ron to his best mate before carefully removing the cloak.

"Please come with me Harry. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley may return to bed," said Professor Dumbledore softly.

"Please Professor, Can we come with?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"I guess so please accompany us then," replied Dumbledore pointing towards the office door.

The trio gulped they knew they were in trouble for hearing information they shouldn't and for being out of bed.

"Don't worry you are not in that much trouble but it will need some explaining," said Dumbledore to the trio who looked slightly more relieved.

They walked into find the Snape and McGonagall sitting opposite the great mahogany desk. It was clear their head of house had been crying from the tear tracks down her face.

"Please come join us," said Dumbledore to the trio whilst drawing up some chairs.

Harry who was still sobbing slightly looked to his two professors. Both shared the same look. Pity.

"You know I find Hot chocolate cheers me up," said Dumbledore before waving his wand and three cups of hot chocolate appeared.

"Did you hear everything?" asked their head of house quietly. Hermione shook her head.

"Mostly the yelling," replied Hermione in the same sullen tone as her Professor.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that Harry but what on earth were you doing out of bed?" asked the Professor.

"We were emm…" but Ron was cut off as a large cloud of Smoke filled the room. They felt themselves being transported and though they didn't know where they were they were sure they were no longer in Hogwarts.

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Forest

**Thanks so much for the reviews as promised here is the next chapter.**

_Previously… _

_They felt themselves being transported and though they didn't know where they were they were sure they were no longer in Hogwarts._

_Continued…_

They were hurtling towards the ground. A hole of pitch black darkness until finally trees could be seen and a forest floor could be made out in the darkness.

Dumbledore whispered a spell under his breath to slow the pace of him and his surrounding acquaintances but, unfortunately this did not apply to the small raven haired boy, for he had entered the smoke first and was too far down for the spell to reach him.

Harry landed on to the floor with a thud followed by the small group of wizards who landed gently down on the damp forest floor.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione who ran over to her friend to find him unconscious on the floor. Ron rushed over to her and he was soon followed by the three professors.

"He is breathing. Just let him sleep, he has a lot on his mind," said the headmaster softly to his worried friends who were looking down at the small boy with worry.

"Professor, where are we?" questioned Ron who had stood up looking at his surroundings for the first time.

"It is to my belief that we are in a magical forest very much like the forbidden forest. Though it is not the forest it shares most of its dangerous and as it's unknown it is more dangerous," said Snape to their surprise.

Suddenly a loud howl could be heard from the forest as well as screeches. The dark, gloomy forest was filled with creatures beyond anyone's belief. Dark eyes were watching them from all corners almost like they were waiting to pounce.

"How long will we be here?" asked Hermione shivering.

"I don't know miss Granger as there are apparition wards in this forest which are extremely strong," replied her head of house. Just then Harry began to stir.

"Professor, what… where?" Harry croaked. You could see clearly the boy was exhausted and should have remained asleep.

"Don't worry Harry just go back to sleep," said Professor McGonagall softly and with that Harry fell into a deep slumber.

"We may be here a while, we best be finding food," said Dumbledore to the group of wizards.

"Can't you just magic some?" groaned Ron.

"No as you should know if you paid attention in class that is one of the things you can't do," said Hermione in her matter of fact tone.

"That is true Miss Granger," said the Headmaster who now noticed his students were shivering.

"Here let me make a fire as you two are shivering," said Dumbledore. He pointed his wand at a small gathering of wood.

"Here let me do it Albus," said his deputy who raised her wand and announced _Incendio_ but nothing happened.

"It's not working," stuttered the Professor.

"Here let me try Minerva," said Snape but he could not light a fire in fact none of them could their wand had stopped working.  
"Why is our wands not working?" asked Ron who was now slightly more scared.

"The wards must also ban spells too," said Snape who looked stressed.

"Mr Weasley you will accompany me to find something start a fire with whilst Professor McGonagall and Snape find other necessities. Miss Granger will remain with Harry as I don't think it is wise to leave him alone in a forest" said Dumbledore who was standing up.

Hermione sat by her best friend's side stroking his hair.

"We will back in 45 minutes," announced Dumbledore," If we do not return DO NOT leave the spot you are in."

"Yes sir," said Hermione.

"Now come Mr Weasley and stay close. We don't want you to get lost do we?" said the Professor to the frightened boy. They disappeared into the darkness with the other two Professors.

About 20 minutes later Hermione sat humming stroking Harry's hair when she heard a loud snap. She knew it was too early for them to return so she stood up in the dark forest. She felt utterly alone and scared. Suddenly a group of hooded figures came into view and wrestled Hermione to the ground she screamed as loudly as she could.

"You will do well to be quiet if you want to remain alive," one of the female death eaters snapped at the young girl who instantly silenced. They took the sleeping boy into their arms and with a small pop there was silence.

Hermione cried out into the night screaming for help. Eventually, they all arrived back and were shocked at Hermione's story.

"Will we ever see him again?" sobbed Hermione.

"Yes, I am sure of it," announced the old grey wizard to the sobbing girl. He was just about to say some more words of comfort when a dark voice penetrated their minds.

"_Dumbledore you are a fool. Why comfort the girl when all hope is lost. Yes I have Potter and I intend to make sure he has a slow and painful death. This is my forest filled with creatures beyond your imagination and with no wands you are all powerless so there is no point trying to save him. It only took a little smoke to bring you here. Oh look he has just woken up should I let him say good morning or rather goodnight. CRUCIO!"_ The boy's dark ear piercing screams echoed through the dark forest. Hermione was in hysterics. "_How I love the sound of agony but this is only the start of the end of your chosen one._"

The voice then silenced leaving them alone in the dark forest.

"What next Professor?" asked Ron who was shaking with fear and trembling for his best friend.

"We save Harry," said their headmaster quietly.

"But we might get killed!" said Ron.

"And so we may but I am not going anywhere till Harry is found!" announced Dumbledore proudly. This statement was soon agreed on by the group of wizards and they set off to find the boy who lived unknown if they would all make it back alive.

_To be continued…_

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious River

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. This chapter is for dedicated to my best friends Sharon and Caroline as they are amazing friends and the best ever!**

_Previously.._

_and they set off to find the boy who lived unknown if they would all make it back alive._

_Continued…_

At Voldemort's secret Headquaters…

Harry awoke to blinding pain all over his body. He felt like he was being pierced with a thousand knives continuously each cut more painful then the previous. He wanted the agony to end. Stop. But there was no way it would for the few hours he had been here were torture.

He looked towards his right arm which was bent in a strange angle. He shivered at the memory. After Voldemort had used the cruicatus curse on him he had grabbed him harshly by the arm.

"Shall we send a vision of me hurting you to your friends?" chucked the Dark Lord,"I'm sure they would like to see you dying."

He bent his arm harshly at a strange angle until a sickening crack filled the room. Harry tried not to scream as that would only show weakness but the pain was too much and he screamed an ear piercing scream.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the boy once again for another torture curse.

"Please, find me!" the boy stuttered before he was hit once again with a wave of agony.

_Meanwhile…_

In the forest…

"That vision was horrible," sobbed Hermione into Ron's arms.

"I Know Mione, I know. We will find him I promise," said Ron trying to find some words of comfort to his friend.

"Which way Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall worriedly.

"East would be best but for now it is dark and it would not be wise to roam the forests at night," said Dumbledore to the small crowd.

"But Professor, Harry could be dying right now, we need to get to him as fast a possible," replied Hermione worriedly.

"We will not be any use in saving Harry if we are too tired to fight Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.

"But where shall we sleep? In the dark forest?" asked the girl worriedly.

"Ah, but you see I always come prepared," replied Dumbledore with a wide grin above his face and his eyes regaining their usual twinkle. He put his hand in his pocket and reached out to show the group he had a tent. As you know wizard tents are not normal tents.

"Minerva can you put this up?" asked the Headmaster to his deputy.

"Sure Albus," she replied briskly before snapping her finger and the tent set up instantly.

"But Professor, you said that we could not use our wands," asked Ron staring in awe.

"This tent is already charmed to set up Mr Weasley so It doesn't require the magic," said the Professor.

That night Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. No one could find the words to comfort her as they all felt the same way. The next day they all awoke to find themselves in there same depressing situation as they all hoped it had just been a dream.

"Where to Professor?" asked Hermione looking around her. The forest had gotten slightly lighter but, still dark as they were sheltered beneath trees.

"Right towards the large clump of trees," said the professor eyeing a large clump of trees. The three professors, Ron and Hermione set off in to the dark forest.

About half an hour's walk into the forest the trees began to thin slightly and in the distance shone a river. Not a normal clear water river but dark murky depths that fitted the scenery perfectly.

"How do we get across, Professor?" asked Hermione looking at the water with horror. Anything could be in that river and when I say anything I mean anything.

"We use a bridge of course," started the Professor like it was obvious.

"But Albus, I must agree with the children on this, how do you plan on getting a bridge?" asked professor McGonagall.

The headmaster moved towards a tree by the lake and motioned for the others to follow. He then pushed against the tree with all his might and with the aid of the others the tree fell across the river like a bridge.

"Clever Albus," said Snape who for once didn't sneer.

"Now be extremely careful when crossing, Professor Snape will go first and we must go one at a time. I will follow followed by Professor McGonagall and then you two may follow," said the Professor Dumbledore motioning toward the fallen tree.

Snape went first and crossed the river with ease. Despite being the bat of the dungeons he did have good balance. He was then followed by Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall . Finally it was Ron and Hermione's turn.

"You go first Ron," said Hermione shakily.

"Fine!" snarled the boy as he walked across the beam with ease.

"I can't do it!" cried Hermione.

"Of course you can Miss Granger, just close your eyes and it will be over in a second," said her head of house.

"No, I have done this before and almost drowned, that was in non magical water!" cried the girl who was shaking with fear.

Professor McGonagall was about to go back to help her lion cub when suddenly a large rock came gushing down the stream spliting the tree trunk in half and washing away the reminders of what was a bridge.

"Don't worry Miss Granger we will make another bridge," said Dumbledore motioning towards a tree.

Hermione turned back looking toward the large deep forest. Suddenly, she saw a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at her and before she could make a noise it all went black.

_To be continued…_

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


End file.
